Of Mischief and Dwarves
by Secretly-A-Fangirl
Summary: What exactly were Fili and Kili doing when they were supposed to be watching the ponies? Durincest, fem!Kili


Kili sighs, sitting down on the grass and watching the ponies graze. She was beyond bored, but didn't leave for fear of upsetting her uncle. "What's wrong, baby sister," Fili asks with a smirk. She glares at the older Dwarf—he knew she hated being called baby sister and did it constantly just to irritate her. Fili loved seeing her temper show itself, it usually lead to mind-blowing sex afterwards. "Come now, that look will get you nowhere."

Kili crosses her arms and turns away from her brother with a pout, not in the mood for his taunting at the moment. "I'm going to bathe," she says suddenly and stands up," I saw a stream not too far from here and I'll be back soon to help with the ponies." Fili shrugs, watching his sister intently as she walks away, hips swaying back and forth seductively even though she didn't know she was doing it. Fili has to bite his lip in order to stifle a groan—the sight of his sister in breeches made him painfully hard.

"Little minx," he grumbles, shifting slightly and turning his attention back to the ponies; that's when he notices that Kili had forgotten her bow and arrow. With a roll of his eyes, he takes off after the younger dwarf, knowing that she would need someone to look after her while she's distracted. When he got to the little stream Kili had already removed her tight-fitting leather and fur top and was bending over to remove her boots; Fili gets an eyeful of her firm backside and it took all he had not to just rush up and take her up against a tree.

Kili looks around, her keen senses letting her know that someone was nearby and she had a pretty good idea about who it was. She sighs dramatically, kicking off the tight breeches and wades into the stream, running her hands over her breasts slowly, tilting her head to the side so that her brother could see her very clearly. And see her Fili did, his hard member straining painfully inside his breeches as he watches his little sister. She is such a tease, but he wouldn't have her any other way. Kili bites her bottom lip, one hand drifting down her body to a place only he had ever touched. _That does it_, Fili thinks to himself while hastily removing his clothing and weapons,_ time to teach her a little lesson_.

Kili isn't shocked when her brother walks out of the grove of trees and over to the stream wearing nothing but a mischievous smirk. She smiles up at the blonde, tilting her head back slightly in order to look into his blue eyes—burning with lust. She lets out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding; brown eyes on her brother's impressive cock. "Brother," she gasps, running her hands over Fili's broad chest. Fili growls, pulling his sister flush against him and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. "Mm," she moans into the kiss, pushing closer against Fili—his stiff member trapped between them and rubbing tortuously slowly against Kili's stomach. He pulls away from Kili's lips, moving to her shoulder and biting down a little too hard before running his tongue over the forming bruise to soothe it. Kili gasps again, nimble fingers tangling in her brother's golden hair and pulling his face closer to her neck.

"Little sister," he groans into her ear, nipping at the lobe. Kili sighs, tilting back her head so that her brother could get to her neck easier. "Do you see what you do to me?" Kili smirks, just a small quirk of her lips as she grasped her brother's hard length in her hand, grinning impishly when he bucks his hips with a grunt. As his eyes closed and he leaned his head against his sister's shoulder, Fili could picture the expression on Kili's face, one of power that she rarely held while in the company of males.

"Brother," Kili moans, her hot breath against his ear making him grow harder still. "Please, I need you." Those simple words had Fili back in charge, laying his sister down where they were both half in the water and half out of it, the cold air and attention making Kili's nipples harden beneath one of his hands. She stares up at him, her brown eyes dark with need and silently begging him not to tease. Fili chuckles, adjusting slightly so that the head of his cock was aligned perfectly with her opening, not moving any further. He is determined to get some revenge on Kili for teasing him earlier, but he can tell by the way her expression changes that he might not get it after all. With surprising strength, Kili turns them over so that Fili was the one on the ground and Kili atop him. She smirks, placing her hands on her brother's broad chest and leaning forward so that her lips would whisper against his when she spoke. "I do not like to be teased."

Fili groans at her sultry tone, his hands holding her hips tightly. Agonizingly slowly, she raises up and sinks down onto his member, throwing her head back and beginning to ride him with all she had. Fili groans again, watching his sister's face intently, her eyes squeezed shut and a little crease appearing between her brows as she speeds up. Fili's breaths come quicker, the tightening in his stomach beginning to grow the longer Kili stayed on him. Kili moans loudly, her nails biting into Fili's chest—the pain is a nice contrast to the pleasure, causing Fili to get closer to completion. He flips them both again, one of his hands trapping both of his sister's above her head and the other moving to rest one of Kili's legs on his shoulders so that he could reach that sweet spot inside her. He must have done just that as his sister's face screws up into one of ultimate pleasure, her inner muscles clenching tightly around him as she reached her climax. "Little sister," he grunts, biting the sensitive flesh of her thigh as he leaps into the abyss, ecstasy hitting him hard as he reached his end at the same time.

"Fili!" The two Dwarves lay there for a few minutes to catch their breaths, the water quickly cooling their heated bodies.

* * *

Bilbo walks up to the siblings, two bowls of stew in hand—it's only when he holds out the bowls when he realizes that Fili and Kili aren't paying attention to him, but looking in dread towards the ponies. "What's the matter," he asks, looking between the two of them.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies," Kili starts, her tanned cheeks now pale.

"Only, we've encountered a slight problem," Fili continues.

"We had sixteen."

"Now there's...Fourteen."


End file.
